The White Knight And The Princess of Agrabah
by SailorMars009
Summary: Regina is the daughter of Aladdin and Jasmine. One day, Regina was rescued by her true love when she was young in the same way her mom was. Regina and Emma meet again years later, but they don't recognize each other because it has so long since they last meet. After they remember each other they fall in love, but a villain rises to try to separate them. Will good win or will evil?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own ****Once Upon A Time or the characters it all belongs to whoever owns the show. The only thing that I will claim to own there is this story, so please don't sue me, it's just for fun and I make no money off of this. Reviews and creative criticisms on the story are very welcome but please keep all comments, review, and creative criticisms civil and polite. And please bear in mind, this is my This is only my third fanfic but my Once Upon A Time as well as my first Swan/Queen fanfic so please be honest but nice with me when writing your reviews and comments. And if you don't like this story then don't read it. I was kind of highly inspired to write this story ****when** reading one of IsabellaHeat**'s own Swan Queen stories that's called "Yearning", but this story will have elements of Aladdin and with characters from Once Upon A Time thrown in it with my own personal twists. **

**The White Knight**

**And The Princess of Agrabah**

**Prologue:**

Once upon a time, there was a small desert kingdom called Agrabah that laid far to the east across the sea from the enchanted forest. It was ruled by two very kind and caring rulers named Aladdin and Jasmine. A long time ago both of them had defeated an evil sorcerer named Jafar who threaten to pull them apart and destory the kingdom, until he was put to a stop. Unfortunately the lamp that had contain one of Aladdin's greatest friend the Genie was lost during the final battle and no matter how he and Jasmine look they couldn't find it much to Aladdin's dismay. It was one of the greatest regrets of the young boy's life that he couldn't free his friend after the help that the Genie had given him in finding this true love. But since that battle a lot of things has happen, Aladdin was granted a royal title by the Sultan so he and Jasmine could be married; and after having been married for several blissful years before they were blessed with a beautiful baby girl named Regina. Throughout the years Regina grew up in to not only a beautiful young princess who was a kind and loving young girl, but she also possessed the same fiery rebellious spirit that her mother always had and a brilliant mind like her father's.

* * *

One day when the young Princess of Agrabah was about almost seven years, Regina along with her best friend, who was a very small, young panther cub named Bagheera, had snuck out of the palace. They had done it in a very clever and stealthy way that none of the servants or guards even noticed them slip past them. They had snuck out because Regina wanted to just experience the day like any other kid without worrying about having to be a proper princess all the time, or being recognized as royalty, or have any of the servants that were charged with looking after her around to spoiling her fun.

Regina being a clever young girl that she was had brought with her some money with her as well as a piece of well-known proof that she was indeed the crown princess of Agrabah. She did this because she remembered being told the story of how her parents had met and Regina had remembered the part of how her father had saves her mother from getting her hand cut off when a venter found out that she didn't have money for some food that she taken and given a young boy who was starving.

As Regina walked through the streets dressed in some peasant clothing with her small black feline companion, whom her staying very close by her side as were taking a look at what the venders where selling. And both friends were enjoying themselves immensely until they both decided to take a shortcut to one of their favorite shops through a back alley behind some houses. It was all going good when two boys much bigger then her that where around ten or eleven years old appeared out of nowhere in front of her blocking her from going forward. As Bagheera jumped in front of her protectively with a warning growl, as Regina turn around to see if she and Bagheera could escape back the way they came. But unfortunately running was not an option see as two more large boys the same age as the other two came out of no way behind her cutting off her only escape route.

"Well… well… well… Look what we have here, boys?" One of the boys said as the four of them started to circle the girl and the black cub.

"It seems that we have a little girl and a little kiddy cat with a very deep purse…" Said another.

"…With way too many heavy coins for two such small creatures such as yourselves, to carry all by yourselves…" A third continued.

"…Why don't we take some of those heavy coins off your hands so it wouldn't so heavy for you little girl. Then you and your little kitty can be on your way." The fourth boy finished for his friends.

"And what makes you idiot boy think I would even consider doing that?" Asked the young Princess as both her and the tiny panther cub tried to make themselves look bigger.

"You don't have much of a choose girly you and your pet are outnumbered and you are out matched in strength, so just hang over the purse already….OW!" The boy who answered shouted as he rubbed his head. "Who did that?"

"Over here you psychos!" Said a very young and yet very strong voice called from behind the boys. The boys turn around with shook plastered on their faces as they saw the source of the voice. Regina moved her body so she could see what they are looking at and she was just as shocked as the idiot boys.

The voice had come from a little girl who couldn't be much older than five years old with a bunch of stones in one hand and a single stone being bounced in her other hand. By looking at her curly blonde hair, pale white skin, and bright blue-green eyes you could tell by just looking at this girl, it was very obviously not a native from Agrabah. Also, her clothes were clearly had to be from a country in the west just looking at the white puffy sleeved swordsmen shirt that had a red and black vest over it, a really nice belt wrapped around her waist, and had a tight black leather pants, black leather boots.

"Who do you think you are?" Shouted one of the boys.

"Well compared to you lug heads I am a prince." The girl answered. "Now why don't you kindly leave the girl and the cat alone? But if you boys still want to go and try to pick a fight with someone why not fight me?"

"Fine but remember you asked for it?" Said the boy whom she had hit in the head; as him and his three friends charged in at the five year old. The girl had pulled out a small sword and within minutes the small girl had beaten the crap out of each of boys with the hilt and body of the sword without ever unsheathing it. By the end of the end of the fight the boys wound up being send tripping in the sand as they attempted to run for their lives away from the little girl. The last thing both the girls and the panther heard from the boys as they ran was "You have got to be kidding me? Run for your lives that girl fights like a demon!"

"Hey are you two ok? They didn't harm the both of you did they?" The little girl asked with a great amount of concern and kindness towards her.

Regina turn back towards the younger girl and nodded still in visibly shook and unable to believe what had just happen. "Yes we're ok. Thank you for saving me. But how did you do all of that?"

"Oh that was a little something my dad and one of my aunts showed me how to do. They are teaching me how to become a knight!" The girl said smiling with quite a bit of pride as she wiped some blood from the corner of her mouth with her sleeve.

"Oh no you're bleeding!" Regina said as she pointed out the other girl's bruised and bloody knuckles. Bagheera walked over to the girl and started to lick her wounds clean as Regina went to get something out of her bag. After grabbing some clean scarves like cloths out of her bag Regina shooed Bagheera away from the blonde, as she started to wrap them around her hands and cleaned up the other cuts. "There you go all done."

"Thank you for that."

"No problem, especially after you just saved me the way you did. My name is Regina by the way and the panther over there is Bagheera. What's your name?"

"That's so cool that your friend is a panther I never seen one before. And wow Regina, that's a really beautiful name and. My name is Emma."

"Emma is a really pretty name too."

"Anyway let's get out of this alley."

* * *

The girls and the panther had spend the rest of the day playing after that and as they told each other about a lot about their lives. Emma told Regina that she and her parents where from someplace called 'The Enchanted Forest' on some kind of business trip which she always found boring, so they had send Emma to go play, while they go do whatever business they had to do. At the end of the day they had to part from each other so Emma could go back to her parents and so Regina and Bagheera could go home.

After they said good bye and they started to walk away before Regina called out Emma's name causing the girl to stop and turn. When Regina saw the blonde do this, she ran over to Emma and lean in towards the younger girl's ear and whispered "I almost forgot, I wanted to give you something for saving me."

"Really? What?" Emma asked curiously.

"Well it like more of two things… first is this pendent." Regina said pulling out a sliver necklace with a small round pendent with a swan on it.

"Wow! This is really nice thank you, I love it." Emma said smiling as Regina putting the necklace around her neck. "But wait Regina what's the second thing you want to give be?"

"Well this I wanted to give you this…" Suddenly Regina leaned forwarded and gave the younger girl a very brief, but sweet kiss on corner of her mouth and pulled back to see the hazy look on the blonde's face as her cheeks went all red.

"Wow… that was just wow." Emma said as the biggest smile of her life spread across her tiny face as her eyes glazed over. Regina's dark brown eyes light at this reaction as she giggled at Emma's reaction

"Well it's something that every knight should get when they save a damsel in distress so you deserve it." Regina said as she gave the little blonde a shy smile. "Anyway we got to go home and you have got to get back to your parents. So bye and I hope we will met each other again."

Emma watched her run back towards the panther cub as she shouted. "Hey Regina?"

"Yes Emma?" Regina asked tilting her head to the side in confusion.

Emma gave her should a bright smile that Regina had to return it as the blonde shouted "One day I swear I will find you! I don't when or how, but one day I will find you, and I always find you!"

"I know you will!" Regina shouted back nodding with a big smile. Emma nodded as well as both girls turned around and ran back to their families. But neither girl know that someone was watching them from the shadows. It was a really tiny fairy had been watching them the whole day since Emma's rescuing of Regina with the biggest smile on her face knowing these two were soul mates. As they parted the fairy used her magic in order to transform her promise in to a magically binding contract to make sure no matter what the two girls they would end up meeting again and would end up together. As the magic was cast the fairy pleased with herself disappeared in a shower of sparkles.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N:**** This was just the prologue to the story no worries if you are worried about whether or not there will be more to the story because there will be. And I have already started on chapter 1 which will be up for your viewing pleasure in about a week. But in the meantime please enjoy the prologue as I hope you will and please send me comments, reviews, and creative criticisms I really want to hear them.**


	2. Chapter 1: Blast from the Past

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own ****Once Upon A Time ****or the characters it all belongs to whoever owns the show. The only thing that I will claim to own there is this story, so please don't sue me, it's just for fun and I make no money off of this. Reviews and creative criticisms on the story are very welcome but please keep all comments, review, and creative criticisms civil and polite. And please bear in mind, this is my ****This is only my third fanfic but my Once Upon A Time as well as my first Swan/Queen fanfic ****so please be honest but nice with me when writing your reviews and comments. And if you don't like this story then don't read it. I was kind of inspired to write this story by one of ****IsabellaHeat****'s stories that's called "Yearning" but with elements of Aladdin and Once Upon A Time thrown in it with my own personal twists in. **

**Chapter 1:**

**Blast from the Past**

**Regina's P.O.V.:**

Fifteen years had passed and Regina had grown from that once beautiful child in to a young woman that was an even more of incredibly dark beauty then her mother was at her age. She grew to have a very curvy body that when combined with her amazing dark brown eyes, dark hair, and almost glowing olive colored skin would make anyone in their right minds start drooling. The princess had indeed grown in a kind loving women that was not only extremely skilled at riding horses, but she was also one of the most skilled belly dancer in Agrabah.

But with Regina's twenty-first birthday quickly approaching and no sign of their daughter falling in love any time soon despite both her parents setting up meetings with many different suitors of both sexes as well as from both royal and really nice common families. It wasn't that there was anything wrong with the suitors; it was just that nothing seem to click between them and Regina. There were many reasons that nothing ever clicked in to place, beside the fact they were slightly intimated by both the princess herself and her now very large black panther protector and friend named Bagheera,and for some reason they never seem to measure up to that one person she had met so many years ago that always remained in forefront of her mind at all times.

Although Regina couldn't fully remember the other child's face because at the time they were very small children that couldn't be much older than the ages of five and seven; but the young princess did remember that the other child have pale white skin, bright blue-green eyes, and curly blonde hair. She also remembered that day they met that day fairly well considering how young they were.

The princess smiled at the memory think about how the tiny blonde heroically saved her and Bagheera from being hurt by four huge boys but her savior's hands getting hurt in the process. And after Regina tended to the girl's wounds, the new trio of friends ran around the sandy city as they spend their fantastic day of fun. But at the end of that day when they were about to part was one of the best and one of the most perfect moments of Regina's life. It was the first time that Regina had ever given anyone a kiss like that, nor had she had ever felt anything like it.

Looking back at that memory Regina couldn't help but smile widely at it as she wondered whatever happen to that little hero that protected her so long ago.

'_Where are you now my little Emma, my little savior, and when are you coming back to me?'_ Regina thought sadly remembering the promise that the blond made to her when they parted. Suddenly hearing a gentle knock at the door of her dance studio broke Regina out of her train of thought. She turned around to see her mother cracking the door open a little bit. "Hey Regina, can I come in?"

"Yes of course mother." Regina smiled brightly at the older women.

"You do remember that we have special guests coming here from one of the kingdoms that are in the enchanted forest tonight?" Jasmine said as she returned the smile towards her daughter. "And have you finished practicing the dance routine that you planning to perform for our guests?"

"Yes Mom I finished practicing I am just finishing up my stretching and don't worry I remember our guests tonight." Regina replied standing as the older brunette had finished looking her up and down with a final nodding of approval at the chosen of belly dancer clothing that her daughter had chosen for her performance tonight. "I believe you and father said that the guests that are coming are King Charming and Queen Snow White with their greatest champion and crown heir?"

"Yes and they are just about to arrive, so I came to get you so you would be ready to perform your dance on time." Jasmine replied as she started to usher the younger women out of the room and down the hall.

"Mother this meeting with the royal family of the White Kingdom isn't going to be another meeting with their hair as another potential suitor is it?" The princess asked as he narrowed her beautiful deep brown eyes at her mother in playful suspicious way.

"No of course not Regina, we are just inviting some old childhood friends of mine and your father's to spend some time in Agrabah." Jasmine laughed at her daughter's suspicious of her parents trying to set her up. "But I do want to give you a couple of special objects that I was given by my father when I was about to get married to your father. He said that my mother before she passed away, she had wanted him to make sure that I received these things when I had found the love of my life."

"Really?" The younger women asked as she watched her mother pulled out a beautiful ruby tiara, along with a long dark red silk scarf, and four bronze cuff bracelets (two larger cuffs for her upper arms and two smaller cuffs for her wrists). Jasmine laughing at her daughter's reaction as she help the younger women put the accessories on.

"Yes and I wore them when the first time I ever performed a belly danced for your father on our wedding night." The queen answered with a smiled happily at the memory. "But tonight I want you to be able wear them when you perform."

."Wow! These are so beautiful mom, are you sure you want me to wear them in my performance?"

"Yes I really want you to it would bring me so much pride and happiness if you did."

"Then I would be more than happy not to mention honored to do that mother." Regina said excitedly as she gave the older women a big tight hug.

"Now that is settled let's get you down to where you are going to be dancing tonight." Jasmine said smiling as they pulled back from the hug and walked to where they were supposed to be to greet their guests.

**Emma's P.O.V.:**

Emma and her parents had just arrived in the dessert city of Agrabah. While riding alongside her parents' carriage on her beautiful white war stallion Emma sat and watched the busy life of the city with so much excitement. Everything was almost exactly the same as Emma remembered it from her last visit as a child all those years ago. As they approached the palace, Emma couldn't help but remember that beautiful girl that she had saved all those years ago.

Reaching up, Emma firmly grasped the sliver swan medallion that had slipped out of her collar of breast plate of her golden armor. The blonde felt herself relax as she couldn't help but think _**'After all these years, I am finally became a knight and I can finally come back in this city like I had promised her. Now I will finally be able to find that girl, but the only question is where the hell do I start looking for her?'**_

Entering the palace's gate Emma sighed as tucking the sliver swan medallion inside and pulled the visor of her helmet over eyes. After the visor locked in place Emma whispered so softly that no one, but her could hear. "I am finally here my love and I am going to find you very soon… Regina."

…

When Emma and her parents had entered the palace and they were met by some of the palace guards who would guide towards the throne room. As they were being led through the palace Emma was looking around in awe at the beauty of the palace, but in all of the excitement of finally being in a new palace Emma wasn't paying attention to where she was going and had somehow gotten separated from her parents and the guide leaving her lost in the maze of hall ways.

"Dang it, I am lost again why the hell did I have to have my dad's sense of direction. I guess I should try to find someone who I can ask for help." Emma sighed heavily looking around for anyone to ask how to get to the throne room, but unfortunately just about every servant she tried to ask for help was so terrified by her appearance that they wouldn't answer her at all. Emma brewing in her frustration at the servants fear of her that she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. Rounding a corner Emma suddenly slammed in to someone else so hard that it had send the other person flying backwards as Emma fell towards the stranger. Seeing that the stranger was a women Emma had to think quickly grabbing the falling girl and quickly spun both of them around, so when they landed on the stone floor Emma would be the one who took the blunt of the hit. Both of them let out a soft 'Oof!?' when they hit the floor.

"I am so sorry miss! This is my fault. I wasn't paying attention to where... I…" Emma started but stop in mid sentence when she looked up and took a good look at the women she bumped in to. The blonde quickly lost all train of thought and started to blush when she started up completely mesmerized by the women's amazing dark brown eyes of the women lying on top of her.

"It ok, I wasn't paying attention either." said the blushing women a little shocked at this stranger's surprisingly knowledge of which language she knew to speak in as she looked down at the golden warrior's half covered face. This woman suddenly became just as fascinated by the golden warrior's deep bluish-green eyes as the warrior was with hers. "But thank you for protecting me from the fall. It was very noble of you."

"It wasn't any trouble at all." Emma responded shyly with her blush had started to deepen as the white knight started to fall back to reality of the position the two of them had landed in. Because Emma suddenly felt where the women's hands where laying on top of her breasts, along with the women's thigh was pressed against her center Emma was suddenly glad for visor and armor for hiding her blush, steadily rising body heat, and rapidly heartbeat.

The brunette obviously noticing the position she was in around the same time as well as also feel the blonde's hands where gently placed on her hips because she murmured "…sorry…." and suddenly got off of her pretty quickly. Emma nodded and got up herself as she took a good look at the women in front of her.

This woman had a very curvy body that was absolutely stunning especially when combined with her almost hypnotic dark brown eyes, dark waist length hair, and almost glowing olive colored skin. She almost looked like a goddess while she was dressed in a beautiful red and orange belly dancer clothing with the cuff bracelets, a beautiful ruby tiara, along with the long dark red silk scarf wrapped her shoulders.

Emma couldn't but think that this woman was in fact the most beautiful creature that ever walked the earth as she felt her mind grow a little hazy as she looked at this woman completely mesmerized as her heart speed up even faster. Than a thought came to her mind, there was something about this woman struck the blonde as strangely familiar. For some reason Emma just couldn't put her finger on it, but she somehow knew that this was not the first time that she had met this women. Quickly trying to think about where, Emma just kept coming back to fifteen years ago to the last time she was here to that girl. For some her mind kept coming back to that memory and somehow this woman was in so much like that little girl she saved so long ago, but she couldn't be her could she? Although she looked to be about to be the correct age but the problem was the girl she saved was in peasant clothing made out of rough cotton and the material this women was wearing was some kind of a fine, smooth silk.

"It fine." Emma said softly still a little lost in thought. The dark beauty nodded and turned to go but was stopped when the warrior suddenly asked where the throne room was.

"Oh you must be the White Kingdom's crown heir, not to mention their greatest champion." The brunette replied as gave her a small curtsey "I can take you there myself. It wouldn't look good if you're late to your meeting with the Sultan and Sultana."

"Thank you." Emma nodded with a sweet smile as the blonde offered the brunette her arm. The brunette smiled at the strange and odd jester, but knowing what it mean as she looped her hand through as she guided Emma to where she was supposed to be.

When they reached where their destination and stopped just outside the throne room's main doors the brunette turn to Emma and said "This is the throne room is just through these doors."

"Thank you for getting me back to where I belong my lady and I am sorry for any trouble this may have caused you." Emma said a little sadden that they are parting. "Will I see you again?"

"It wasn't any trouble at all and I am almost positive we will be able to talk again." The dark beauty replied happily that this prince-like knight's brightened with happiness at her answer.

"Then I will count the moments till we do." Emma said with a bright smile as the lady knight took the women's hand and pressed it her to lips as she bowed.

"And I hope your meeting goes well until then Sir Prince." The women with a small smile and a cute pink blush creeping on her cheeks.

As they turned away from each other to part company the blonde realized two things at that second Emma one was she forgot to ask the women's name and the second was the beautiful women had called her 'Sir Prince'. Emma quickly turned to call out to her so she could fix theses but the women was nowhere in sight inside the large hall way.

"Geez she is a quick one." The blonde said quietly to herself turning back to the door and heading inside to where she found her parents waiting for her with the Sultan and Sultana watching her remove her helmet and visor as she approach them. Emma gave all four monarchs a deep bow. "I am sorry that I am so late I had gotten a tad distracted by the palace's internal beauty that wound up getting lost, but I was put back right way again by one of your people."

Snow looked at her daughter and saw her looking very much like a guilty puppy. She knew that there was more there had to be more to the story then what Emma was saying. Snow gave her a stern look as she tried to keep looking amused. "It's ok dear we were just catching up but now that you are here I can introduce you to our friends and hosts."

James and their friends however didn't bother hiding their amusement at the younger woman as they all though thought how much Emma is just like her father with his sense of direction combined with his charmed. After Emma was introduced with the Sultan and Sultana, who insistent that she could just call them Al and Jasmine, they all sat down on very large, soft pillows as Aladdin whispered something to a servant, who then ran past a curtain that was behind some musicians.

"My wife and I had asked our own daughter to perform a dance for you and she should be here in a minute." Aladdin said as he smiled proudly. "I really hope you enjoy it."

"I don't believe me and James had the pleasure of meeting last time we were here, but if your daughter has any of Jasmine's talent at belly dancing she will be fantastic!" Snow said with a huge smile towards her friends.

"Why didn't you get to meet her mom?" Emma asked confused.

"That's because the last time when your parents where last here, Emma, after they send you off to go play, just fifteen minutes before they got here, she would up sneaking out of the palace with her best friend, who wondering around here somewhere, to go play in the city." Aladdin replied with a smirk trying not to laugh at how much his daughter was just like his beautiful wife. "The only reason we know she was playing in the city was because a little while after you parents left. She running came up to us telling us about how this little five year old girl had saved her from some a gang of hooligans. But it's a little hard to believe one five year old girl could beat up four ten year olds."

"What? Are you sure about that?" Emma gasped in surprised at what just heard but before anyone could respond to Emma the musicians started their music suddenly as the same dark beauty that had helped Emma find her way back thought the palace, came from behind the curtain and started to dance almost seductively to music as Emma sat there almost completely mesmerized by her. Leaning towards Jasmine she asked politely "Is that your daughter?"

"Yes…" Jasmine had a huge smiled on her face as her suspicions about what daughter said was true and the suspicions about who this mystery little girl was finally confirmed. "Her name is Regina."

"Regina…" Emma repeated as she couldn't help but think: _**'I finally found you!'**_

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N:**** Hello my dears I know I said that I would have this by next week but my muse was really got this really flowing with ideas for this chapter so you get this installment really early. And I am sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes or even any sentences that are jumping around. If there is just let me know I hope you will enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. And the next will be up in a week, give or take, but for now your enjoy this. I really hope you will and please send me comments, reviews, and creative criticisms I really want to hear them. **


	3. Chapter 2: Remember Me?

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Once Upon A Time or the characters it all belongs to whoever owns the show. The only thing that I will claim to own there is this story, so please don't sue me, it's just for fun and I make no money off of this. Reviews and creative criticisms on the story are very welcome but please keep all comments, review, and creative criticisms civil and polite. And please bear in mind, this is my This is only my third fanfic but my Once Upon A Time as well as my first Swan/Queen fanfic so please be honest but nice with me when writing your reviews and comments. And if you don't like this story then don't read it. I was kind of inspired to write this story by one of IsabellaHeat's stories that's called "Yearning" but with elements of Aladdin and Once Upon A Time thrown in it with my own personal twists in. **

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Remember Me?**

**Emma's P.O.V.:**

As Regina performed her dance, Emma couldn't do anything but sit there with her mouth hanging open and watch her dance in front of her. Emma had finally done it; she had found that little girl that she had saved so long ago with the skills that both her father and her aunt Ruby had taught her. She almost couldn't believe that little girl from back then just happen to be the princess of this realm as well and how beautiful she had grown up as well.

As the dance went on, both of the older couples noticed how Emma was watching Regina in stunned amazement and a deep blush on her face. Both couples also looked up to see Regina's reaction to Emma and throughout most of the dance whenever Regina's eyes were trained on Emma's face with a lot of confusion and curiosity flickering in them.

James and Aladdin then exchanged knowing look with each other that they were thinking the same thing. They were going to try get to get their daughters to spend time together and hope one day it would result in the girls falling in love and get married.

As soon as the dance was over everyone started to clap at the spectacular performance. Regina gave a small bow towards the royals and bounced towards her parents giving them a big hug. Jasmine smiled at her daughter and whispered to the younger brunette "That was one of your best dances yet, you did great. I am so proud of you Regina!"

"Thank you mother." Regina said happily. Emma coming up behind Regina saying "You really were amazing."

The words caused the other women to turn around to face her as the dark gaze had met and held hers with some confusion. "Well thank you very much but where is the Prince that I helped get to the throne room?"

"Well you're looking at 'him' or rather should I say 'her', your highness." Emma chuckled a little as she gave Regina a playful, little mock bow.

"But you're a… girl?" Regina exclaimed seeming a little out raged as she looked her up and down from her long, curly blonde hair to her heavy leather boots.

"Woman, actually…" Emma corrected her with a smug smirk. "I haven't been a girl for a long time."

"So why you lied to me?"

"Oh no… hold it right there, princess! I never actually lied to you!"

"Then why didn't you tell me you were female when I was helping you get to the throne room?!" Regina shot at her furious.

"Because you never asked, your majesty, and I thought you already knew I was a woman. I didn't realize you didn't know until you had called me 'Sir Prince'! When I turned around to correct you, you were gone." Emma shot back less angry and more amused that she was able to get Regina's feathers all ruffled. "Plus it's not like you had told me you were this kingdom's princess!"

"Grrrr! You are so infuriating!" Regina said as she stomped away towards her room.

"Regina, where are you going? We are about to serve dinner!" Aladdin shouted after her.

"To my room, I am not hungry!" Regina said as she stomped out of the throne room.

"I am so sorry about this, I have no idea what just happened." Jasmine said worriedly.

"I don't either Jazz, but I know who does. As well as, who is going to go to the princess' room and fix this mess!" Snow said with a sympatric towards Jasmine and Aladdin and then looked towards Emma with an angry look. "Isn't that right Emma?!"

"What me?!" The young blonde said shocked.

"Yes of course you, Emma!" The older women said sternly. "No one else besides you and Regina were bickering a few minutes ago, so there for you are going to go find Regina and apology to her."

"But why me? I didn't start the argument, mom, she did!"

"You may not have technically started the actual argument verbally, but it seems you most definitely DID DO SOMETHING to start it before you got to the throne room and you most DEFINTELY FINISH IT. So go out that door right now and fix it, young lady!"

"Fine! I will!" The younger women said and then stomped off after the brunette. After Emma left the room Charming, Jasmine, and Aladdin started to laugh at both at what just happened between the two young women and the argument between Snow and Emma. "Why are you laughing? It's not funny!"

"Sorry Snow, but come on think about it! It really is hilarious considering it was a mix of how you and I had met and how these two got together." Charming choked out in-between laughs as he tried to wipe tears from his eyes. "They even got the exact used the same first words we said to each other."

Snow cracked a smile and nodded as she saw her husband's point. "I guess your right…"

* * *

**Regina's P.O.V.:**

Regina angrily stomped all the way from the throne room to her bed chambers. Upon reaching her bed room she angrily closed the heavy curtains that were positioned at the entrance of her room and then threw herself on to her bed and started to scram in to a nearby pillow.

Bagheera, who had quietly been following the princess all day from the shadows, entered the room and went to quietly sit down quietly in the corner to watch his mistress screaming in to the pillow.

In all honesty, he was felling a mix of mainly surprise and some amusement at what just happened. He had never known Regina to ever get frustrated or angry enough to throw a tantrum even when she was little. The jungle cat couldn't help but find the fact that this blonde visitor was able to get under Regina's skin and ruffle her feathers in this way was just hilarious to him, but he kept this composer intact.

Regina could believe that she was deceived on Snow and Charming's heir's gender it was one of the things that was making her feel so angry because she should have been able That's when Regina heard some small knocking at the door frame

"Who could that be?" Regina ask the fully grown panther as she lifting her head just enough to give it a questioning look. The giant black jungle looked at her and gave her a shake of his head 'no' to communicate that he absolutely have no idea who it was. "Ok I guess you don't know then."

Then they heard the knock again.

"Yes, who is it?" Regina called out.

"Hey Regina it's…. well let's just say it's the 'big freaking jerk', which apparently pissed you off early… Can I please come in? I really wanted to talk to you about this!"

"No you must certainly do not have my permission to come in. So just go just away!" Regina yell at the blonde on the other side of the curtain.

"Oh come on, Regina, please be reasonable! Can we just sit down and talk about this and talk about this?"

"I already told you no! So go away I don't want to talk to you."

"Grrraahhhh! Your being such a spoiled little princess."

"That's your problem not min. So why don't you just go and shine your amour it was up for a little bit cause looking a little a little rusty before. Or better yet why don't you go jump off a really high balcony or something." Emma growled under her breath, but then suddenly got a fantastic idea had clicked in her head.

"Ok, PRINCESS! If that is what you want!" She responded in an almost sing song voice and ran down the hall.

Regina heard the tone of the blonde's voice and the quickly retreating footsteps. She couldn't help but think **_'What is that… that girl up to….?'_**

* * *

**Emma's P.O.V.:**

Emma started to run down the maze of really long, twisting halls, till she found the exit to the gardens. And then the blonde continued to ran though the garden's pathways till she found the balcony that she wanted. Lucky for her there were really strong vines that seemed to go all the way up to the high balcony that she could climb.

As Emma climbed up the vine to the princess's balcony, she started to notice that the vines where getting smaller and weaker and where just a few feet short of the balcony that she wanted. "Oh crap now, I am going to improvise."

Emma pulling out two of her sharps daggers out and used them to finish scaling the wall by stabbing the walls with them. When Emma reached the railing of the balcony, she swings her legs over the railing and put the daggers back where they belong, she then started to brush herself off and said to herself "If my mother ever finds about this I am a dead women."

"Who's out there?" Regina shouted from inside her room.

**_'Ok I guess I am not as quite as I thought I was….'_** Emma thought to herself. "It's me again…"

That's when Regina angrily stomped out on to the balcony with Bagheera by her side growling and snarling at the blonde intruder.

"What the hell do you think you are doing here?" She yelled as she watched Bagheera forced the blonde push herself against the railing.

"I really wanted to apologize to you and I kind of wanted to ask you something…" Emma said as practically started to climb over the railing to get away from the giant cat. "But can you please you first call off your security?"

"Fine, Bagheera down!" Regina huffed watching the panther back down. "Well I am waiting?"

**_'This girl is so irritating and such a princess.'_** Emma thought as she climbed down from the railing on to the floor. "Well what I wanted to ask was could help me find someone?"

"You want me to help you find someone?"

"Yeah I do!"

"Why do you think that I might know her? You do know that I don't know everyone in this city!"

"I know but there still may be a chance that you might know whom I am talking about.

"Fine who are you looking for?" Regina huffed.

"Well, many years ago a little girl that was a lot like me had met this little dark haired girl with the most beautiful dark eyes in a back alley of this city. The girl with the dark eyes and her little black cat were cornered by theses boys who were about to hurt them." Emma started telling playfully with a smirk as she started to walk closer and closer to Regina. "That's when the little friend of mine stepped in and beat the gang up. After that they spend the playing for the rest of the day and at the end of the day you know what the dark eyed girl gave her little blonde hero before they parted? She gave her a…"

"…Kiss?" Regina said almost breathlessly as the blonde was close enough to where she was able to press her body up to Regina's. Regina started to breath unevenly and rapid as Emma wrapped her arms around her.

"Yes it was it was indeed a kiss and a promise made afterwards by the younger girl whom was destined to become a white knight." Emma said with a smile that resembles her father's so much as Regina put her arms around the blonde's neck. "And the promise was to come back one day, so she could be with her lady fair and protect her for the rest of their lives."

"And did this little knight keep her promise and come back?" Regina asked trembling in Emma's arms.

"Why don't you tell me?" Emma said as she lean forward and gave Regina a short, sweet on the lips. Pulling back and resting their foreheads together and gave Regina a smile.

"Its… It's you! You really did come back for me!" Regina said as her eyes fluttered back open. "Are you really my little Emma?"

"Yes, it's me." Emma smiled even bigger as Regina pulled hard her in to a very tight hug.

"I almost can't believe it's you. I missed so much." Regina said quietly as she nuzzled her face gently in to the blonde's long pale neck breathing in the smell of her hair.

"I know I missed you too, but now we don't have to part. Now we can be together and get to really know each other."

Regina smiled at the thought of spending more time with the blonde and finding out what she had been up to. "That sounds fantastic!"

"Great now why don't we go back down stairs and tell our parents we've 'made up'." Emma offering her arm to Regina.

Regina nodded as she took the arm that was offered to as they walked back downstairs.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere far, far away a dark man was allowing his menacing cackle bouncing off the jagged walls in his dark lair. "Finally, I have fully returned to the to get my revenge on the two people whom have done this to me by taking my revenge out on their daughter."

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**A/N:**** Hello Dearies, I know I said that I would have this by last week but a lot of medical crap has been happening with a member of my immediate family for over the past week so I have been preoccupied with that. And I am sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes or even any sentences that are jumping around. I don't have a beta reader so all mistakes are my own. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter installment as much as I enjoyed writing it. I will get the next installment up as soon as I can, but for now you enjoy this. I really hope you will and please send me comments, reviews, and creative criticisms I really want to hear them.**


End file.
